All of Me
by Her Blood Sings
Summary: Draco could never have the one he so longed to hold in his arms. He’d always just be the piece of scum that never appreciated Muggleborns. DHR. SongFic © My Immortal by Evanescence


**All of Me**

Rating: PG  
Ship(s): Draco/Hermione  
Summary: Draco could never have the one who so longed to hold in his arms. He'd always just be the piece of scum that never appreciated Muggle-borns.  
Categories: Romance, Drama, Angst, Songfic  
Disclaimer: All belongs to author J.K. Rowling, characters, places, and all. I only own the plots and events and any unfamiliar characters. No profit is being made off this story. The song "My Immortal" belongs to the band, Evanescence.

_I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave - I wish that you would just leave 'cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone._

Draco Malfoy kicked the snow lingering on the cold earth. His mind was stuck. He didn't know what to do. He never knew what it was like to fall in love. But the worst thing was... he had fallen in love with a mudblood. Hermione Granger was her name. Every time Draco saw her beautiful, creamy face he'd smile and whisper, "Someday you'll be mine. I'll love you and protect you through anything. I promise I will forever more. ...Even if you'll be mine or not."

Gray clouds gathered in the sky. Light snowflakes were falling and it was two weeks before Christmas day. Draco never really believed in things such as God and religion and things like that. All he had ever seen were darks things that shadowed his world every time he awoke. It was like he could never wake from an awful, dark dream that haunted the rest of his frustrating life. Long had Draco wished to break the chains of his broken serenity. He didn't want to be a part of the Dark Mark. He didn't want to follow in his father's cold footsteps. But he already had. So many lives has he shattered. And most of them he shattered without even opening his mouth or eyes. But looking at Hermione made him want to believe that he could break the chains and save his whole world, before he had the chance to shatter Hermione's... by accident.

_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase._

Draco looked back up at Hermione. She was alone, staring out at the lake, her back to Draco. The expression on her face looked deep in thought. Draco claimed that she looked pretty when she was deep in thought. Then, through the misty snow falling, Draco noticed a deep scar on Hermione's left cheek. Tears were also glistening in the distance. Draco leaned up against a nearby oak tree, covered in a blanket of snow. A deep flush of sadness rushed over his body and out through his pale skin. He shivered and the tiniest silver tear had escaped and froze to his cold cheek.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I've held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me…_

Draco really wanted to love Hermione. He wanted her to love him. He wanted to save her. But somehow, deep inside, he knew he couldn't. Hermione felt the presence of someone watching her. She whipped around and saw no one. Draco noticed her look around everywhere for someone, but she saw no one. He knew right then and there that he was invisible to her. He'd never be anything to her at all. He'd just be the piece of scum that never appreciated muggle-borns. Draco held back the pain. He clutched his heart and slumped to the ground, his back still being supported by the huge, oak tree covered in a blanket of snow.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I've held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me..._

Hermione had been hurt. It was his fault. But he hadn't even touched her. It was his father's fault. It was Voldemort's fault. No one could replace the pain that she kept locked up inside of her. If Draco did touch her, she'd only flinch. If he held on to her too long, she's probably break like a glass china doll. That's how fragile she was to Draco. Draco looked at his pale, slender hands. They seemed to be glowing white like the snow surrounding his shaken body. He wanted so much for Hermione to forgive him. He wanted so much to forget about her, but she was too precious to let go of. Draco tried to tell himself that she'd never love a monstrous "thing" like him. He knew, right then and there... that he was alone.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along..._

Two weeks had passed. And Draco lied there in the mist of thought and time, trying to tell himself that he can never win. What had he done to become this? Why had he been the one to fall? Christmas Day finally came and Hermione was practically the only Gryffindor staying for the holidays. She was passing through an empty Corridor. The snow was falling heavily outside of the stain glass windows. She was just about to rush up a flight of stone steps when she looked up and noticed the boy who had been haunting her dreams at the top of them. Slowly he stepped down the flight of stairs until finally he had reached the end of them. Draco stared deep into Hermione's eyes and she stared back. Then he noticed the scar upon her cheek and he rubbed it gently and affectionately. Crystal tears starting streaming down her cheeks and Draco wiped them away soothingly. The last thing he did was roll his eyes up and Hermione followed them. There, hanging in mid-air right over them was a bundle of mistletoe. Hermione looked back into Draco's silver eyes and it only took a few moments before they finally shared their kiss. All the thoughts of being lost and alone finally flushed over Draco and strayed away. All he cared about now was holding Hermione in his arms. Then, they embraced and a white flash of light swept over them. They were alone, but not completely alone. They were alone...together. All that mattered to Draco right now was her. He didn't want to let go. All of those years, turning her down and making her cry, making her bleed... the guilt soaking in had finally washed away. They strayed out of thought and time and that was the end... but it was not lost. Draco had finally received his longing wish... to be with the one who had all of him...

_When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I've held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me…_

--[DanaMalfoi]--


End file.
